Cat, Robbie, and One Nice Bottle of Hot Sauce
by Pelick Enn
Summary: See what happens between Cat and Robbie after dinner with the gang at B. F. Wangs and a following sleepover in Beck's RV!
1. Chapter 1

R "Cat, can you give me some lunch now?"

C "Robbie, can you use a stapler?"

R "Uh, yes. So is that a no on my wings I got last night?"

C "Of course it's not, you honeywunnydingaling!"

R "Cool."

_Cat is about to warm up Robbie's wings, but she feels hilarious, so she decides to put in his food for like 20 minutes. She also decides to sneak on a little hot sauce. _

20 minutes later…

C "Here, honeybuns! Hot 'n' ready!"

R "Oh, thanks babe." _Robbie takes a bite…_

R "WHAT THE CRAP? Cat, YOU GAVE ME HOT SAUCE ON IT I HATE YOU YOU'RE THE WORST!"

C "Wait, Robbie! I was ju…"

_Robbie snatched up his stuff from the floor, and stormed out. Jade saw him run out, and knowing that they were dating; she stepped over to Cat, staring into her eyes._

J "Cat, why'd he run away?"

C "Uh… you know, he got tired of my BROTHER doing my hair and makeup FOR me. He thinks I haven't -uh who am I kidding?

_Jade smells a rat, and she can totally tell that Cat's lying about what had happened with her and Robbie._

J "Cool, so what's the real story? Did Kitty Cat make afro mad?

C "Well, he's always telling me what to do for him, and today he wanted me to warm up his leftover wings. I got kinda mad that since we're dating now, he feels that the girlfriend should wait on him."

J "So, what is he mad about then?

C "I wanted to show him I can't live with that. Plus, I felt that funny pranky feeling."

J "So the hot sauce was the problem? You should see what happens when it's down his pants! _"She said while laughing very hard, most likely from a past day in which hot sauce had annoyed Robbie._

C "One time, my brother locked himself in a closet then my mom had to open the door with a knife, and it turns out that he had been putting hot sauce in his pants!"

J "Wait, shut up for a second. Tori is talking with Beck and André about whatever the heck."

_Jade begins to eavesdrop, and once she realizes whatever the heck they are talking about, she tells Cat: _"Yes! Cat, do you want to make a sandcastle as tall as Beck?"

C "Jadey, I thought that you were the smart one. We can't build a sandcastle in an RV! We'd have to go to the beach!"

J "What the heck, you derp! We're GOING to the beach, like right now!"

C "Oh, goody! Jade, do you want to build a sandcastle as tall as Beck?" _Jade ignores the stupidity, and walks over to Tori._

T "Hey, Jade! We're going to the beach! Can you have Cat and Robbie call their parents for per-… where's Robbie?"

J "Long story. Talk to Cat at the beach. Hint: It has to do with hot sauce."

T "Oh, not the incident again! Robbie's going to get an infect-…"

J "No, not that. But I guess hot things are Robbie's weaknesses; hot girls, hot weather, and even hot sauce. Who knew?"

T "Let's put on our bathing suits and grab the towels. Make sure that Cat does, too."

J "Whatever."

_The guys and girls are butting on their bikinis and trunks. _

B "Cat, this time, you can pee once we ALL get out."

C "Good call, but Jade forced me to go before we left."

B "Even better. Let's go!"


	2. The Beach

The gang gets out of the RV, happy to see that there is not another RV there in the parking lot. They walk over to the shore, and begin to lay out their towels. Jade slathers on her sunscreen, while Tori and Cat set up an umbrella.

T "Alright, Cat, what's the deal with Robbie?"

C "Long story. So my brother…"

T "Ummm… I kinda meant ROBBIE!"

C "Oh! I'm used to people asking about my brother! So, I felt mad that what used to be my SHWEETSHUMZ is now asking me to do everything for him! So when he asked me to do something for him,(which happened to be warming up his leftover wings) I decided that I wanted to do something to defend my rights. Warmed the wings for like 20 minuteeeeeeezzzzzz, and then drowned them in hot sauce. He got real mad at me!": D

Meanwhile, while Tori is trying to interpret Cat's strange story, André and Beck are swimming while they discuss weird people at Hollywood Arts.

A "Hey, Beck. Who was that weirdo shy girl that Tori found eating in the…you know…ladies' place?"

B "Well, I remember that Jade called her plonde… Yes! Ponnie!

A "Yeah! She reminds me of that one song "Whistle" by like Flo Rida."

B (confused) "Um… should I even ask HOW?"

A "Yeah."

B "How?"

A "Nothing wrong, the song just came out around the time that Tori had introduced her to us."

Cat and Jade were finally building the sand castle. It even got way taller than Beck. I lied about it ending up exactly as tall as Beck.

Suddenly, they heard the loud screeches of the lifeguard's bowl horn.

"EVERYBODY OUT OF THE WATER NOW!" the horn boomed.

The girls hadn't noticed, because of their chatting, and the guys were too busy talking to even look up! The point is, the lifeguard saves lives. He said to get out of the water, and everyone did so.

EXCEPT ANDRÉ.

Everybody had already worriedly cleared out of the water, except for the musically talented high-schooler. There was also a tall kid with a short, curly afro. In his hand was what appeared to be a gun. Everyone that knew André was trying their hardest to get his attention, and finally he noticed and got out of the water. The afroed kid stood far back in the water; his face unidentifiable under a thorough layer of glitter tattoos, and wearing trunks.

Afro (screaming, and now running around) "Where is she? WHERE IS HER?" Hmm… maybe drunk?

Jade seemed to recognize the afro dude instantly. She whipped out the scissors that she kept in her purse, walking up to him.

J "Who is this she that you're talking about? "she asked suspiciously, desperate for an answer.

R "Get out of my way!" he said. And with that, he kicked Jade to the ground and ran towards Cat.


	3. Robbie: The Problem

Robbie grabbed Cat's wrist, and yanked it, making her let out a yelp. Robbie then ran to his weird trolley/bike thing, taking Cat with him, and soon making her wet bottom sit down (NO TOWEL? REALLY ROBBIE! IF YOU'RE KIDNAPPING SOMEONE, THEN THE LEAST YOU CAN DO IS MAKE THE VICTIM COMFORTABLE!)on the passenger seat.

C (screaming) "Help! Tori! Robbie is kidnapping me!..or Catnapping!"

R "Shut up, Cat!"

C "KK!"

They rode away.

Even if Cat **said **KK, that's something she always says whatever the case. Even Jade felt worried. And knowing Jade, she chased that trolley! Because it was slow and Jade was fast, she caught it right away. About one second later, she had already undone his seatbelt and pushed him into the water. Jade jumped into the driver's side and drove away with it, and Cat was safe for the most part. The next day, at school, Cat and Jade got the horrible news about Robbie… he was in the hospital. Had he drowned when Jade pushed him? Did he get injured on his own? All Cat had said was how her brother had once broken a bone in his butt, but he didn't go to the hospital. He painted his bruise orange! Nobody had the slightest idea of what happened to Robbie. They weren't sure if they even wanted to know if he was okay, injured, or trolling Cat.

T "Hey, aren't you guys kinda suspicious with Robbie? He could just be pranking you, Cat, because of that hot sauce thing. You could've just told him in the first place that …WAIT. CAT! DID HE LIKE FALLALAL OFFA THEYTH TRTTROLLEY?"

Tori was seemingly insane. She got so sure that her idea was the case, she flubbed up her sentence! But that wasn't it, according to Cat.

C (shakes her head) "I was there with him the whole ride. I never saw him fall off of it. Except when Jade happened.."


End file.
